


Inveigle

by Aynde



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen, M/M, TPM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his Master found the boy, Obi-Wan has been feeling strange. His Master is gone from his life, it seems, at least emotionally. Obi-Wan has no idea how literal that problem really is, however, and it'll take overcoming his own dark side to make it back to his place at Qui-Gon's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inveigle

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old, part of Party Like it’s 1999 for the ten year anniversary of The Phantom Menace. Will get to editing eventually.

Ever since Obi-Wan’s argument with Qui-Gon regarding the boy, Anakin, outside the ship, a stony silence threatened to permanently deafen their training bond. Obi-Wan withheld a sigh and glanced at Qui-Gon from the corner of his eye, but if their bond felt like it held a ravine, the man himself was immovable as a fortress, staring off into space.

Carefully stamping down on the urge to twitch, Obi-Wan stood – smoothly, not abruptly – and made his excuses to the handmaiden, Padmé, the Skywalker boy, and his Master before leaving swiftly. The boy waved, and Obi-Wan made forced his face into a slight eye smile as he shut the door. With a quiet “woosh” he was alone.

The façade dropped, and Obi-Wan wearily trudged towards the bunk, shedding his tunic and boots on the way, uncaring of the mess left behind. Obi-Wan had to admit: he was drained; physically, mentally, emotionally and even, he thought to himself, within the Force.

“I’m alone.” Obi-Wan whispered to himself, the words going no further than the stark room. “And I’m a fool.” With that he scoffed, rolling onto his side and curling into a tight ball. “I should have known better, at least; I knew Qui-Gon liked the boy but to utterly disregard me, my words from the whispering of the Force…

“Augh! How could he do this!” He raged, throwing himself into a sitting position. “Ready for my Knighting! Since when, I want to know! Not two weeks before he handed me my ass in a spar and it’s still a miracle if we get back from a mission and I’m not submerged in a bacta tank! I’m no more ready to be a Knight than… than… he is to willingly sit on the Council!”

Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan shot up from the bed and began pacing, hands flailing wildly about him. “I still haven’t chosen my own style, much less began to learn it. All I know is from his knee, and now he’s pushing me to Knight with no weaning, for what? Some brat with a midichlorian count so high it almost broke the registrar! I, I…!” Obi-Wan unclenched his hands from his hair, the pads of his fingers pausing at the base of Padawan braid. “I don’t want to give him up.”

Throwing himself back onto the bed, he pulled the pillow over his head. It was a scratchy thing, the kind Obi-Wan only appreciated when he and his Master were almost collapsing, exhausted from a most tedious mission. But right now all Obi-Wan wanted to do was bury his head in the ground and ignore the world, so he ignored the rough linen irritating the skin of his face and neck.

“I don’t want you to not be there anymore, Master.” He muttered quietly, squeezing back tears. It was too late already; Obi-Wan doubted very much if Qui-Gon had heard the slightest peep from across their bond with how strained it was.

“I am a fool.” He repeated in a whisper, “A fool to have loved, a fool to have hoped… fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. When will I stop being a victim, Master?” Obi-Wan bit his lip and quieted his tears before resolutely forcing his mind into sleep.

\--

Obi-Wan had spent the hours leading up to their landing on Naboo in meditation, trying and failing to get a hold on his chaotic emotions. Even with the short time he had vented, they were swirling dangerously. Obi-Wan knew that if any of the other Masters were present they would immediately declare him in no way ready for his trials, what with the most basic teachings failing him.

Anger, sadness, hate… emotions one must let go of, for they lead to the Dark Side.

But it seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn’t let go of it. Obi-Wan knew, now, just how close the dangers of falling were, but at the rate he was going he wouldn’t find any release until something happened. He needed a conclusion of sorts to tie the matter away.

So it was with uncertain feelings that Obi-Wan searched the lush forest of Naboo for his Master. He had been ignoring him, yes, but time was moving and they needed to move with it.

Approaching the large, still form of his Master, Obi-Wan took in a breath, tried to center himself and started speaking. “Jar-Jar’s on his way to the Gungan city, Master.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon say, but nevertheless he stilled; his Master hadn’t even turned to look at him.

“Do you think the Queen’s idea will work?” He asked, steadying himself. If this didn’t work… Obi-Wan didn’t know what he would do.

“The Gungan’s will not be easily swayed.” Qui-Gon finally said, turning to look Obi-Wan in the eye. Obi-Wan could feel some of those emotion’s flowing out of him – even with the boy behind them, his Master did still look to him. Qui-Gon continued, “And we cannot use our power to help her.”

“Um…” Obi-Wan started, but trailed off, eyeing his boots. He didn’t know what words to say, a truly sad thing, but plowed on regardless. It didn’t matter it wasn’t the time, his Master was finally looking at him and Obi-Wan would use this chance to properly apologize. “I’m sorry about my behavior, Master. It’s not my place to disagree with you about the boy.”

Qui-Gon turned to look at him again, and Obi-Wan smiled slightly. Maybe he couldn’t read his Master as well as he could days ago, but, he felt that the great chasm was being breached. “And I am grateful that you think I am ready to take the trials.”

Qui-Gon smiled in return, but his words turned Obi-Wan’s cold inside. “You’ve been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan.” He’d said.

Obi-Wan could feel his heart in his stomach, and the next words his Master spoke were lost to him. His burning ears heard only the ending finality – become a great Jedi Knight.

His Master walked off after that, leaving Obi-Wan to get a hold on his wild emotions. He had not planned his words, per say; definitely not to the end he’d been hoping for, that Qui-Gon would feel some hesitance, regret to pushing Obi-Wan to his trials. It had merely been a hope as the words flowed out of his mouth, for Jedi or not, he was human.

And his Master was still walking a path separate from his own. Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do about that. Not anymore.

\--

Despite his own failings to reign in, let go of his dark emotions, Obi-Wan did feel some positive. He, without a doubt, felt an overwhelming amount of respect for the tiny Queen as she revealed herself to the Ankura Gung Boss. The disguise, Obi-Wan mused, must have been quite complete, for he felt Qui-Gon jerk in surprise beside him.

The only reason that Obi-Wan was not acting the same was because when Amidala had been with Qui-Gon out in Tatooine, Obi-Wan had observed the slight differences between the Queen and her Decoy without Amidala present.

And then the Gungan laughed, loud and reverberating throughout the clearing, and Obi-Wan felt his spirits lift even further. Jest was in Rugar Nass’ voice as he spoke. “You sa no tinking you sa no greater than the Gungans!” He continued chortling, and the expression on his green face was light, “Mesa lika this.”

Obi-Wan smiled, and couldn’t resist a covert glance at his Master. Maybe, this Gungan had a point; no greater than the Gungans… no greater than anybody.

“Maybe mesa, being friends.” Nass claimed loudly, before blowing a giant raspberry.

Obi-Wan could feel the cloud of depression lessening among the cheer, and turned to his Master… but he was no longer there.

Qui-Gon was speaking with the Queen and her Captain while Anakin was pestering her. The bitter feeling rapidly returned, and Obi-Wan turned away from the scene.

Obviously there were some things that could not be breached. It had seemed to Obi-Wan that he and his Master were retaining that old closeness since his apology, even if he himself felt hollow. They had hardly left one another’s side, but it seemed that it had been done out of necessity of the conflict rather than anything solid.

It shamed him, in some ways; because his Master said and repeated that he was ready for his Trials, but did not dare let him lead as a Knight to be should.

Obi-Wan was through with blaming the boy, even if he still retained some bitterness. Largely, he and Qui-Gon were at fault, too stuck in rituals that had gone on for years to find meaningfulness when it was needed.

Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon was thinking along the same lines, or if he was painfully oblivious. He had waited for the apology as he always had… but never admit to his own mistakes.

These deep thoughts led Obi-Wan into meditation on the forest floor, his back turned to the cheer and planning going around behind him.

In.

(Heartbeat.)

Out.

(Heartbeat.)

In.

(Heartbeat.)

Out.

\--

The day passed by in what seemed like merely the minutes to an hour. Soon their small group would be invading the Capital. With mixed feelings he approached his Master. Obi-Wan stood at his shoulder for several minutes before speaking up as the handmaiden Qui-Gon had been speaking with left.

“I know you don’t wish to hear it Master but I truly have felt a disturbance in the Force.”

Qui-Gon turned, a look for faint surprise on his face. “A disturbance, you say. Is it anything like the disturbance on Tatooine?”

Obi-Wan reached out within the Unifying Force, and in that moment let go of his doubts, his sadness. The Unifying Force, much like the Living Force that flowed throughout each being, was present in every action and counteraction of the Universe. It flowed in ways different than the Living Force – did not focus on the connection to individual life, but rather the outside Force as a whole. The Unifying Force was said to hold the possibilities of life as you lived in the moment through the Living Force.

Obi-Wan, contrary to his Master, had a talent, or “sticky hands,” with the Unifying Force.

The Force as a whole was deep and vast, and it was into those depths that Obi-Wan reached. Into the hands of time and profoundness of space. Master Yoda would say that the future was clouded by the Dark Side, and it was true. But even through the veil that hid the Sith Lord Obi-Wan, and many others who felt a connection with the Unifying Force, could feel the intentions surrounding each and every being.

Obi-Wan repeated to himself, action and counter action. He allowed his intent for the future to flow within the Force, and in return that vague, disconcerting feeling that he had felt amplified.

“I believe so, Master.” Obi-Wan breathed quietly, and began to ground himself within the moment, the Living Force, once more. He focused on his Master, with his deep connection with all those Living, felt the roots of life and returned to awareness.

Yet Qui-Gon had meant what he said in back on Coruscant, that Obi-Wan had much to learn of the Living Force. Maybe that was why he seemingly could not follow even the first line of the Jedi Code – there is no emotion; there is peace. Most essential, as tumultuous emotions led many Jedi astray from the Light Side of the Force.

Obi-Wan knew he was merely as grounded in the moment as any other Padawan with little training. A large portion of his being was still one with the Unifying Force. That was one such reason he was logically opposed to his Knighting.

There was little time, however, and they had to move on. Qui-Gon had gotten his confirmation of the Sith Lord’s presence. It had been sick, thickly coloring the Force with a dark miasma as Obi-Wan reached.

\--

They stormed the city quickly and, at first, quietly. That changed as the first droid spotted them, and then it became a heated and dirty battle with the few remaining droids that guarded the city.

Nonetheless they were followed every step to the Hanger, where half their party separated and headed into individual starfighters. Obi-wan was distracted, however, with the cloying feeling in the Force beyond the doors.

/Master,/ Obi-Wan urged, and for the first time in days felt their training bond snap back to life, just as the doors opened. An unsightly face, cloaked in shadows sneered at them in contempt.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, and Obi-Wan tensed. “We’ll handle this,” his Master said, eyes only on the form of the Sith.

As the Queen and her retinue retreated, the battle began.

\--

Lightsaber’s whirred and flashed through the large, dark chamber, and Obi-Wan took a half step back. He tried to breathe, but it seemed as if the Dark Force that emanated from the figure was choking him. Then Qui-Gon was there, attacking again.

This was unreal; the both of them were giving all they could and still could barely hold ground, much less gain it. Obi-Wan leapt back into the dual, and felt his Master move to accommodate him.

/Master, we need more of a plan./ He sent while ducking and lashing out with his own ‘saber.

/I know that, Obi-Wan, but we haven’t the time./ Qui-Gon’s voice echoed through his mind. They were becoming exhausted, and it showed in their movements on the catwalks as the Sith seemed to dance around them gaily.

His mind working furiously, Obi-Wan flipped over the Zabrak and turned on his heel. His lightsaber was caught, but he just applied more pressure. The angle was awkward, blocking Qui-Gon from one end and himself on the other. The Sith was trapped, but then Obi-Wan felt the Force flow from the dark being. It slammed in his gut and threw him back.

Staggering, Obi-Wan recovered as much as he could in the moment of reprieve Qui-Gon gave him. There was little time to center himself, however, and Obi-Wan once again returned to the fray. But that moment made his movements erratic, and the Sith caught his lightsaber with his own on a downward angle. Those cruel two toned eyes caught his own, cunning flashed and Obi-Wan felt a boot connect with his torso with a sharp crack, sending him flying off the walk.

He caught himself, just barely, and his lightsaber wasn’t lost, but damage had been done. Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan gathered the force and jumped; there was no time, he could not leave his Master alone.

They had moved on, nearing a corridor of some sorts, and it was with horror that he saw them enter as he followed and, with a sharp hiss, became separated by a barrier. /Master!/

Qui-Gon ignored him; in the middle of a wake the Jedi Master ignored him. Obi-Wan felt that pain return to his chest, and in turn looked passed the form of his Master to the red-toned Sith.

At first, the Zabrak was focused on the closer form of his master, pacing like a caged great cat, but then those burning eyes caught his. Obi-Wan felt his heart stop. Dark power leaked from those eyes, and their cruelty seemed focused on himself.

Red lips curled into a smirk, and it seemed as though the Sith was seeing into his very soul. His heart, full of doubts: anger, sadness, pain… they all seemed to amplify as the Sith captured his eyes across the distance.

/Master!/ Obi-Wan called faintly, panic running through his mind. /Master please!/

Qui-Gon either ignored him, or couldn’t hear him. Obi-Wan didn’t know which was worse: that his Master would willfully ignore him or that the Sith had some power that put a barrier in their mind’s closeness.

The Sith grinned savagely, and then the barrier’s opened. His Master and the Sith resumed the furious dual, moving swiftly into the open chamber up ahead. Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could, but just before he breached the room the barrier once again snapped in place.

He could only watch, horrified, as he Master’s stamina was slowly whittled at. Qui-Gon would not win this battle, and Obi-Wan didn’t know if the barrier would open in time. Maybe, if Qui-Gon would switch to a different, less taxing defense form, he could…

But his Master wasn’t doing so, and Obi-Wan could only watch on.

A blow to Qui-Gon’s side kicked him far, and the Sith’s attention shifted to him once again. For the first time, Obi-Wan was glad for the barrier that protected him, as those eyes gleamed maliciously. A gravelly voice spoke up, coming from the Sith.

“So you are the old man’s…” Catching his breath, Obi-Wan glanced to his Master. The Jedi was obviously dazed, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder if the Sith was using the Force to do so.

Red lips smiled, but it seemed more like a grimace and sneer combined with an upward turn of the mouth. He spoke again, “Very impressive.” The Sith was once again pacing like a caged beast, eyes on him. “I could kill him like this, in his disoriented state. Have him throw himself into the core, or fall onto his lightsaber. You Jedi are so weak minded…” Too fast for Obi-Wan to see, the Sith’s lightsaber hit the panel on the side of the corridor, causing the barrier to glow even brighter than before. Trapped.

“What would it take for me to spare him?”

Obi-Wan’s heart was in his throat, his emotions running chaotically as ever. Fear was predominant, but that anger was two sided. He was raging fury at the Sith, but that leftover anger at his Master seemed to have surfaced.

“Obi…Wan…” His Master’s voice, quiet and struggling, called from the opposite end of the room. The Sith turned furiously and brought a hand up. With it, the prone form of his Master rose from the ground and slammed into the wall. A weak hand was clutching at a nonexistent arm around his throat.

Yellow and red eyes turned on him again. “Well? I will not kill him if you put down your light saber.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes were caught on Qui-Gon; though the words registered, he knew his Master would never forgive him. Blue eyes slit open and that message was echoing as Qui-Gon’s mouth moved silently, “Obi-Wan…”

The Sith, however, seemed to have caught that message, and brutally slammed Qui-Gon into the wall again, before sending him across to the core.

Qui-Gon scrambled and just caught himself on the edge. But he was weak and still tiring rather the regaining strength and could only hang there, just barely.

The Sith’s attention turned to Obi-Wan again and flexed his hand in a silent threat. “Put down your lightsaber.”

Qui-Gon… Obi-Wan’s lightsaber dropped from his hand, clattering loudly on the metal floor. Qui-Gon’s eyes snapped open, looking on in horror. The Sith grinned, but victory was not his just yet.

The Sith reached into the Force once more and lifted Qui-Gon, setting him on the ground, prone. He was not done, however, and once again spoke. “You have many emotions flowing through you. Anger, sadness, hate. I wonder, what would it take to turn you to the Dark Side.”

Before either Jedi could react, denial on their lips, a loud crack echoed throughout the room followed immediately by a strangled scream from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and Qui-Gon clutched his arm, snapped through the Force.

The Zabrak spoke once more, “Jedi. Kick your lightsaber into the barrier. If you do not, I will snap his other arm. If you deny me once again, it will be his legs, both of them.”

Anger flowed through Obi-Wan; an anger and fear that colored his reasoning and powered his leg as he sent his lightsaber skittering across the floor, hitting the barrier and causing it to erupt in a shower of sparks. The metal warped and the crystal cracked.

The Sith watched on with a sneering face and released his clenched hand.

The Sith’s manipulations were sound, and the anger and fear with in Obi-Wan was only increasing. Fear for Qui-Gon, anger at the Sith. It permeated the air like a foul stench, but Obi-Wan was past the point of reigning it in.

That awful smile appeared on the Sith’s face once more, and Obi-Wan felt his resolve weaken further, taking a step back.

“You wish to kill me.” He said, eyes burning into Obi-Wan’s own. “You cannot kill me. You haven’t the power to do so.” He declared, the gravelly voice echoed throughout the room.

“But listen, Jedi. If you do not kill me, I will kill your Master.” He emphasized this with another crack echoing throughout the room. Then another, and another: an arm, and both legs were cracked.

Sharp teeth shone in the red light, and the Sith tensed. At that moment, the barrier slid back, but with it came an odd sound. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, and he hastily leapt back just as the red saber flew through where he had been.

Minutes passed with Obi-Wan doing the best he could to dodge. His lightsaber was no more, and thus he had no means to defend himself. The Sith took advantage of that, chasing him throughout the room. It was only as he almost tripped over Qui-Gon’s body that he remembered his Master’s 'saber.

If only he could find it, Obi-Wan thought, leaping back from another lazy strike. Qui-Gon was almost out cold, half delirious from the pain. One glance showed why – that odd sound had been his bones shattering. More bacta for you, Master. The idle, ironic thought ran through his head and then was gone.

There. Close to the edge of the core opening, on the other side of the room. Gathering the Force, Obi-Wan leapt backwards towards it, but for once the Sith didn’t follow.

Obi-Wan’s blood turned cold, and he halted before picking up the ‘saber. The Sith’s eyes were on his Master's listless body.

That grin surfaced, evil and cunning, and the Sith called out to him. “Little turmoil, I can kill him before you get back over here.”

The Zabrak continued blithely, “Remember what I said, if you don’t want me to kill him, you have to kill me first. Well guess what.” A serious yet nasty look warped the colored face. “You haven’t killed me.”

The Force swirled, and Obi-Wan panicked. “No!” He shouted out, fear running through his heart and reached.

The Force released the deadly hold on Qui-Gon’s heart.

Eyes gleamed, and teeth grinned. “Yes…”

Anger, dark and heady, flowed throughout his being, and Qui-Gon’s lightsaber appeared in his hand. In seconds, he was across the chasm what irony crossing a chasm to Qui-Gon’s side and the green saber flashed. Red blocked it, but Obi-Wan used that reach, familiar and unfamiliar to what he was used to, and then it was gone. Qui-Gon’s saber sank in the Sith’s shoulder, and anger fuelled Obi-Wan as he twisted it downwards.

In seconds, the Sith was literally in pieces.

Then reality returned, and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He dropped to his knees and his arms trembled as he tried and tried to let go of that dark and heady feeling that flowed throughout his being.

“Oh, Force. What have I done?” He whispered brokenly.

A sound distracted him, and Obi-Wan turned. Qui-Gon.

“Master. Oh, Master I’m so sorry. I never meant and oh Force…” Regret washed in him, the feeling amplified as every other feeling had been. Blue eyes slid open and caught his own.

/Obi-Wan…/ Qui-Gon’s voice echoed in his head.

Obi-Wan jerked back, panicked. “No! Master, don’t! I’m filthy, I… I… I’ll taint you! Like that thing did me!” Tears sprung into his eyes, and Obi-Wan choked.

Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon continued, voice firmer and yet still ridden with pain. /You must let it go, Obi-Wan. You are not meant for the Dark Side; your emotions, while “heady” are pure./

“How! How can they be pure! All I’ve felt for the past week has been pain and anger!” Obi-Wan flung his arm to the side, and pushed away the marvel at how the Force easily coalesced around it.

/Everything you have felt, Obi-Wan, has been amplified and forced through the presence of a Sith./ Qui-Gon’s voice paused, and his body let out a shuddering breath of pain, /Always two, there are. This Sith reached to you in Tatooine, and I believe another did so on Coruscant./

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, clenched in his lap. Could it be true? Earlier, when locking eyes with that Sith, it had seemed to draw out those darker emotions…

/You must let it go, Obi-Wan. The Council, the Force will forgive your mistake, but only if you make it one/. Qui-Gon’s eyes were closed to the real world as he spoke through their bond. /Please./

“I…” Obi-Wan started, and then stopped. A denial. How powerful, the Sith, the Dark Side, to influence him now.

But he didn’t want power. He wanted Qui-Gon.

So he let it go.

\--

“Almost died, you did.” Yoda’s yammered into Qui-Gon’s ears, and he withheld a sigh. “Much power over you, the Sith had, to shatter your bones and release such poison. The Dark Force.”

“Yes Master.” He intoned, cautiously sitting up. It was the first time he’d been awake and aware since Obi-Wan passed out on him in the internal chamber on Naboo.

Obi-Wan…

“My Master, where is my apprentice?” Qui-Gon asked, favoring the green toad with a look.

Yoda returned it with one of his own infuriating looks and spoke. “Your apprentice, Anakin Skywalker is not.”

Qui-Gon smothered and then released his irritation, but was curious about the emotions it aroused. He’d been speaking of Obi-Wan; there had been little thought for Anakin. That was for later.

And Qui-Gon realized in that thought that yes, Obi-Wan was his apprentice. Or, to be more correct, is.

Still, he had to correct his vexing former Master. “I was specifically speaking of Obi-Wan, Master.”

Green eyes searched his and Yoda ‘hmm’d,’ “So you are, it seems. So you are.” Yoda stood and hopped from the high seat that allowed him to see Qui-Gon on the bed and walked to the door, gimmer stick clacking. “Glad I am to see it, your knowledge of whom your apprentice is.” Yoda waited a beat and opened the door, before calling over his shoulder. “Before the Council, Obi-Wan is. Much learned he has, but not enough to be a Knight, his foray into the Dark Side has shown.”

Qui-Gon felt sadness in his heart at hearing that, a part of him had hoped it was a dream; another hoped that Obi-Wan would keep it to himself until Qui-Gon could explain. With that in mind, he reached out and touched Obi-Wan’s mind.

Surprise greeted him, and Qui-Gon felt his sadness anew at that. They had much to talk about, it seemed. /Master Yoda tells me you are before the Council?/

There was silence for several moments, and for each second Qui-Gon felt a seed of regret sprout. Then Obi-Wan spoke. /Yes. You have been asleep for four days, Master, and you were in a bacta tank for three of them. Two days ago I took the initiative and told them of what happened on Naboo. I thought they would rather hear it for me than from you with me hiding behind your robe like a youngling./

Qui-Gon swallowed heavily, realizing just now that he wanted Obi-Wan to continue to hide behind his robe. /Their reaction?/

/Hard to say, Master, I’ve been in here on and off, answering questions and becoming a soundboard./ Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan pause and regroup his thoughts, and the next words were quiet. /Master Windu says they officially agree with your words on Naboo, that I am forgiven for having touched and returned from the Dark Side. More than that, however, they are curious and wary, but not at me. Rather, the power of the Sith that allowed them to manipulate me as they had./

Manipulate? Did that mean that they had checked Obi-Wan and agreed? After a few moments of reviewing the thoughts Qui-Gon had put behind his theory, he pushed the question to Obi-Wan.

/Yes. Masters Yoda, Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi walked through my mind and personally witnessed the events that took place. Master Yoda noted a foreign struggle, one that started from when you theorized, after Tatooine. Officially I was coerced and forcefully made into using the Dark Side of the Force by a Sith, but that due to the actions of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn I did not fall./

Amusement shot through Qui-Gon, and he smiled. /That’s a mouthful./ Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan’s agreement, but then Qui-Gon turned serious. /Obi-Wan. I want you to know that I am very glad you did not fall. I do not know if I could have stood it, had you truly done so./

Qui-Gon heard a choked sob through the bond and sent his feelings of love, contentment and pride through to Obi-Wan. /And I want you to know that I am very proud of you, Obi-Wan./

He heard a shuddering sigh, a wave of sadness and love, and then Obi-Wan’s voice came though. /Thank you Master. If it weren’t for you…I don’t know what would have happened./

/All the more, we have much to talk about, Padawan./ Qui-Gon said, and his lips twitched at the shock and bursting happiness.

Obi-Wan’s voice, teasing, came through loud and happy. /Yes, yes we do. It’s not fair that Master Windu knows more about me than you do right now!/


End file.
